Mosskit's amen
by Terra Wolf -Robinfang
Summary: Ever wondered how life went in Bluestar's kit, Mosskit's life? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I pressed my nose to warm fur. I could smell milk, so I knew yes, she was my mother, the way her tail curled softly around my fur, my body, pulling me closer, and how she talks to my littermates. Why couldn't I see them? _Open! Open!_ I urd my eyes, knowing that theyou might open. A flash of light blinded me.

"Agh!" I yelped. I... I could see! "Woooah!" She could see her brother, Stonekit, his muscles were hidden under thick gray fur. He had darker ears than his body, and his eyes shone blue.

"Mosskit, your eyes!" My momma cried. She had blue-gray fur, and I looked at my own pelt. It was white dappled with blue-gray, gray, and black. Her eyes were blue, and mine were probably, too. And Mistykit, she looked like Momma!

"Bluefur, are my eyes blue?" I asked momma. She smiled and nodded.

 _I'll be Thunderclan's best warrior, ever!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Momma, what's that!?" I asked as a tiny fluffy bundle of white cold stuff hit my nose. I jumped back and yelped.

"Snow, dear." Bluefur chuckled. "Stonekit, Mistykit, come play with your sister. She found something."

And of course, the two littermates came thundering out of the Nursery. Mistykit hauled herself into a big pile and Stonekit wearily pressed a paw to it.

"It's cold!" Mistykit laughed dizzily. "But fun!" She pused her head back in the pile.

"Your brain will freeze doing that!" I yelled, hauling myself and pulling Mistykit from her brain-freezing pile. Mistykit tackled me and we tossed around. It was fun until Stonekit threw himself at me.

"Ow!" Mistykit and I courised. The tom just giggled.

"It's not funny." Mewed Bluefur. I felt terrible. I pushed away from the jumble of the two and stepped in front of Momma,

"I'm sorry. I just..." I murmured softly. "MISTYKIT STARTED IT!" I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to say it! It just came out!

"Do not. Point paws at your littermate! I don't care who started it. It's time to take a nap." She grabbed me by my scruff and Mistykit and Stonekit followed into the Nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kits, wake up!" Momma whispered. I looked up alerted. So did my littermates. "It's okay. We are gonna play a game."

"A game!?" I called particularly loud,

"Shhhh, shh, sh." She hissed. "We have to see who can go all the way to sunningrocks and back. But you can win without complaining and not getting sleepy."

"Okay, okay!" All of us kits cheered quietly. We raced out the Nursery and to the gorse tunnel. We climbed up the ravine and looked around.

"We're do we go?..." Asked Stonekit. He sniffed the air like a warrior would do.

"This way!" I said as I noticed Bluefur was walking through the snow already. I ran into her back leg because Mistykit ran into my hindquarters because Stonekit did so to Mistykit. Bluefur just kept walking.

"Mom, can we rest a little?" I asked. It was _cold._ I fell onto the snow.

""Can we walk a little longer? You don't wanna lose, do you?" Bluefur (Momma) replied.

"Okay." My littermates agreed and I kept walking.

 **After a while (lol)**

"M-momm-" I mumbled in my sleep. Momma had curled around us kits for our break. I then felt light-headed. I gasped as my breath felt rustic, and it _hurt_. I opened my eyes. Mistykit and Stonekit were sleeping... then everything began to fade, all to white, the colors, the hearing, Momma, Stonekit, and Mistykit were... fading... too... I... tried... to thrash... my p... paws... and nothing... nothing ha... happened...

Thenext everything was gone. The pain, the hearless, gone. But Momma and Stonekit and Mistykit were all gone still. I began to cry. I didn't even known were I was! But... a strange white cat approached me. Her fur was dappled with stars and her paws, tail tip, and ears were dark gray.

"Who are you? We're am I? We're is Momma?" I asked as the she-cats tail brushed me.

"I'm Snowfur. Your Momma, Bluefur, is my sister, and your in StarClan."

"I'm dead? No! I was gonna win! And I want my Family!" I cried. I watched as Momma, down below shook my body and called my name. _No..._

"I'll take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bluefur**

"M-Mosskit! Wake up..." I pleaded. I nudged her with my nose, her limp dark dappled pelt moving limply as I nudged her. I d-didnt... she wasn't breathing!

"Momma? It's okay. Mosskit's just sleeping, right?" Asked Stonekit. I faced him, know not holding back my tears.

"She's dead." I groaned weakly. "Not okay." My voice flaked weakly. I curled Mistykit and Stonekit towards me with my tail. _Nooo!_

Mistykit began to wail. "No-ohhh-ohhh- _ohhhhh_!" She cried. Tears flaked down her cheeks. I... I couldn't watch my kits like this!

"Come on, let's finish the g-game." I whispered.

"Okay Bluefur." Stonekit shuffled. We padded out and I stopped. I ripped at the earth and buried Mosskit. I led my kits until we made it through the snow to Sunningrocks. Oakheart was shuffling in the snow.

"Who's that?" Whispered Mistykit.

"It's your father, Oakheart."

"But Rosetail said-" Began Stonekit.

"No. It'seemed not Thrushpelt. It's Oakheart, RiverClan's deputy." I mewed.

"They are all here?" Oakheart asked, walking up and living my muzzle."I thought there was three."

"She died. The runt, her fur was beautiful. Mosskit is dead." I cried.

"Momma, why are you leaving?" The kits asked me.

I walked away. I began to cry, and broke into a run, away. Towards camp.

"MOM!" Cried Mistykit. "Come... come back!"

"Noooo!" Growled Stonekit lashing his claws at Oakheart. I kept running.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran. I couldn't stop. Running, running, and more running. I could here their wails, l turned back to see Mistykit biting Oakheart's leg, and she wouldn't release. Stonekit growled and didn't try to free himself.

"Nooo!" Growled Mistykit. She was carried with Stonekit across the river for what I saw.

"My kits! My kits are gone!" I cried, looking around franticly. I remember digging the holedge in the back of the nursery, and my claws hurt.

"A... fox got it!" Whispered Thrushpelt, showing the rip in the back of the den. _Clan, have pity on me, please!_ I wailed silently.

"No..." I sobbed. Tigerpaw looked at me.

"Whatever. It was three kits. Who cares?" The brown tabby snorted.

"What _ever_? I loved them! And if Leopardfoot give away her kits-" I hissed to a stop. "If a fox took her kits than you wouldn't be _here!_ " I snapped. "And I don't think you would like being eaten before even knowing different clans or cats."

"Tigerpaw!" Purred Thistleclaw. "No need to be snorty." The gray, black, and white tabby purred. "Come on, let's train." The tAbby began to walk away and Tigerpaw leapt after him, out of my sight.

"You loved them." Whispered Sunstar in my ear. "But they are gone."

"No..." I trailed off.

 **I've noticed that all my chapters are short as CRAP! So I'm working on that, I'm gonna try to make them bigger. Bigger chapters are yet to come on this, Robinpaw's lies, and Wolves in the night. Okay? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mosskit_**

"No! StarClan could've changed this!" I instantly noticed my voice soundedo strong and brave, i wasn't dying. I shook my dappled pelt ando faced my grandma, Moonflower.

"We couldn't stop this." She meowed, her elder-ish voice. Her gray striped pelt was covered with small stars. I looked to my pelt, which had the same sized patterns.

"Yes! Yes you could!" I stood up, lashing my tail. I felt Snowfur lean over and licks my eartips. _Momma, don't forget me._ I thought about seeing her. "Are you able to go to see Bluefur? I wanna see her, because I wanna talk to her about leaving my Littermates." I began to stalk away from my kin and to ThunderClan's territory.

"Bluefur will be my Deputy." A thick strong familiar voice meowed. I saw Momma step out of the crowd and leap onto the Highrock.

"Remember what you did?" I whispered, my voice cracking as I held back tears. She looked to see where I would be standing. "You left them. And I died too early. I didn't know Dad. Oakheart."

She began to wail and she jumped off the Highrock. I followed her.

"I'm so sorry Sunstar, I'll be right back." She finished.

"You... Left _us._ Not me, not Mistykit, not Stonekit, _us._ _All_ of us!" I hissed, my young voice trying to sound strong.

"Mosskit, i know I miss you." She replied. "I never wanted to leave you, I'm sorry your dead."

"No! I'm leaving! Back to _your_ family! I'm ashamed to call you kin, Momma! You gave us away, deliberately!" I snapped, tears streaming down my worthless cheeks. _Worthless. Kin._

"She asked like she cared." I trailed off. I didn't look at Moonflower, or Snowfur, or Stormtail.

"She did!" Cried Snowfur. "With all her life! But he couldn't be with you, because StarCla-"

"StarClan wanted me away from Mom? I hate StarClan."


	7. Chapter 7

"StarClan has given you GIFTS!" Snarled Snowfur, pinning down the apprentice aged kit. "And you act like they haven't!?" She snapped.

"I want to be _great_! But if I'm dead, and my littermates are _apprentices_ ,- I'm apprentice age, too, remember- they wont even _remember_ me!" Shouted Mosskit, flinging Snowfur back. She lept up and began backing away, hackles raised, fur bristling.

"I can name you." A unknown voice purred softly. Mosskit flicked her head to the shadow, all the cats could see were the blazing green eyes. They then quickly realized how close they were to the Dark Forest's border!

"Really!?" Exclaimed Mosskit, still hint of anger in her voice. She flicked her gray, blue-gray, sliver, splotched tail.

"Yes, of course." The grim voice purred. Her slight outline was sharp, striking spiky fur with keen grass green eyes.

"No. Mosskit, no." Ordered Stormtail. Mosskit whipped around to face Stormtail.

"Why shouldn't I? You're just and old grandpa." She flicked her tail.

"You can't go, thus she is terrible. This shadow, you are talking to!" Begged Snowfur, her gray ears and tail twitching.

" _Thus_ why!?" Snarled Mosskit. "What's so wrong with this cat? That her teeth are sharp and the scent of blood at her border? Only StarClan cats are aloud in _StarClan._ "

"We are at a border, Mouse-brain!" Crowed Moonflower. "This is the border, StarClan and Dark Forest. You cross that line border, all you own here is _gone_! You will never be able to come back, to see momma, Stonepaw, Mistypaw, or Dadda."

"Momma? Dadda?" She asked. "No. I want-" she lowered her tone so no one could hear her. "momma."

"Want this training or not!?" Yelled the shadow. She stepped from her shaded darkness to reveal a ginger tortoiseshell.

"Yes-" Began Mosskit. But Snowfur cut her off.

"No, Mapleshade! Leave. Her. Alone!" Shouted Snowfur.

"Why?" Grimmly asked Mapleshade. She then jumped at the border, as shattering glass, blood trailed down her forehead. Her pelt then was covered in stars. She grabbed Mosskit and jumped back over the border.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Wailed Mosskit as she disappeared in the shadows.

. . ... . .

"Get over here!" Snarled Mapleshade.

Mosspaw whimpered and showed herself out of the shadows.

"Slide side duck!" Ordered Mapleshade, pinning the apprentice. Mosspaw then ducked and kicked Mapleshade's gut with her left leg and throwing her mentor off balance, ducked out from under her.

"Die." Ordered Mosspaw, slitting Mapleshade's throat. The she-cat dropped and then stood back up.

"For that, you will be my personal toy." Growled Mapleshade.

Mosskit-Moss _paw_ yowled and dashed away.

 **Mosspaw**

I quickly dashed to the border, and crashed my head to the border like Mapleshade had. I felt the warm sticky blood trickle down my nose. Stars plastered my pelt and I felt my eyes light up with glows.

"Snowfur!" I sobbed. "Help me please, Snowfur!"

The starry white she-cat with gray paws, ears, and a tail, turned to me.

"Oh, my little dear!" She sobbed, hugging me.

"I'm so sorry. I've learned, that, yes, I look sligtly bigger. To myself. I'm not. I'm the kit I've been since... Since I died." I retorted.

"She's back?" Asked Moonflower, her silvery tabby pelt shimmering with stars. "Ohhh, there you are." She purred padding to me.

I jerked back. Too much sappy love stuff! "Okay, okay! Listen, no. I training was bad, I know a few tricks, but I've learned there is nothing to use them for! My momma will be proud to see me the way I am. And also, I'll never learn stuff that my littermates get to. I don't get a mate, no battles," I trailed off in sadness.

"Don't get discouraged!" Whispered Moonflower. "You are a great kit."

"Oh, come here!" Snapped Stormtail, chasing a rabbit. His head smashed into Moonflower's front arm, and she crashed ontop of his head. Her paw almost touched me. I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, through my sobs.

 _You laugh through your tears!_ Sang a ringing voice. I shook my head in anger.

"Thank you." Chirped Moonflower angerly, and pushed herself up. I laughed as tears dripped. Snowfur's pelt touched mine.

 _Cry baby, cry baby! But you dont f****ing care!_ Jeered the voice.

 _Tears, fall, to the ground, but you just let them drown._ Sang the voice.

. . ... . . (13 moons later) **Outside narrarater**

Mosskit walked around. She was still a kit, which she would be a full grown she-cat by now, but of course she was still a kit.

"I love youu..." Purred Snowfur as she cuddled to Thistleclaw. (This really happens, this part in the books)

The tom nodded, his gray tabby pelt pressed to the white she-cat.

"MOOOOM!" Shouted Mosskit, leaping at the beautiful blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes glowing.

"Mosskit!" Replied the she-cat, and began crying. "Oakheart? _Moonflower? SNOWFUR!_ " Bluestar lunged at the she-cat and dragged her from her mate.

"Blues- sister! Agggh, no! He's my mate!" She cried. But she was happy to see her sister. She nuzzled her sister. But Bluestar lunged at Thistleclaw. The cat jumped in fear and Bluestar chased him away. He crossed the border into The Dark Forest.

(Not in the book anymore)

"Bluestar!" Cried Oakheart, Moonflower, Snowfur(growled), Mosskit, and Stormtail.

Bluestar walked to her mate. Her fur was bristling, she had a hint Snowfur was upset.

"What. Was that for!?" Shouted Snowfur, raising her hackles. Mosskit pressed to her mother.

"Thistleclaw almost _killed_ me when you died! He thought I did it on purpose!" Bluestar cried in terror. Snowfur's eyes widened. "He had gone _mad_! He wanted to be leader, he taught Tigerclaw well, now look whats happened!"

"I'm-I'm so sorry." Whispered Snowfur, nuzzling her sister. Mosskit mewed,

"Momma? Where are Stonepaw and Mistypaw?" She wondered how they were.

"Stonefur and Mistyfoot are going great." Her mother purred.

"Her misty colored front paws! Crookedstar has picked the best name." The gray, blue-gray, silver, white, and blue-silver she-kit purred. (Let's just call her/Mosskit a blue calico)

"Leopardstar." Corrected Bluestar. "And Stonefur-"

"Bluestar, he is Stonefur because his stone colored fur-" Replied Oakheart grumpily. He wanted one of the kits to look like him.

"And he is your son,"Snowfur snapped at Oakheart. The ginger-brown tabby nodded curtly. "But-"

"That's true, but not what I was to say!" The blue-gray she-cat looked at her small blue calico daughter. Mosskit smiled with glee. " _Stonefur,_ is deputy!" She cheered happily. All the cats in this gathering cheered happily.

"I'm so proud of him! But..." Mosskit trailed off.

"I know you will never love, or train, or learn..." Whispered Moonflower.

"But you did. Mistyfoot did. Momma, you did. Snowfur, you did too. I never will be able to train. Or love. There is no need for... For it." Replied Mosskit, sadly.

"But on the bright side," began Snowfur.

"ATTACK!" Shouted a terrible voice. Known as, Mapleshade.


End file.
